Our Song
by pinkworlds
Summary: When in Freddie's car, he and Sam remember things that make their relationship a relationship; as Sam tries to figure out what should be their song.


**Hey, this is just as small cute one-shot that i thought would be cute, and I just love this song:p [based on Our Song by Taylor Swift] anyways, (when you see the stories changing in between dots, that means flashbacks) please enjoy(: (ps. i don't own iCarly) **

The famous Sam Puckett silently_ was driving shotgun _, a knee up to her shoulders as she laid her head on it, and the other leg on the car's base. _With her hair undone, in the front seat of _Benson's _car_. Messy blonde curls in bun, and blue eyes connected with brown ones.

_He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel_, looking at her. Smirking, as he played with her loose curls. She smiled, his smile made her. As if feeling his _other _hand _on her heart_.

After a moment, she sighed and kept her gaze into him. She looked a distracted as _she looked around_, and he leaned to her, and_ turn_ed_ the radio down_.

Breaking the rough silence, with dry tongue, he asked "_Baby, is something wrong_?"

Looking at him, she sucked her lips in, and shook her head, "No," she lied, and kept looking at him. But he knew her too well, something was bothering her.

"Are you sure? You can tell me anything." He smiled, and gently placed a kiss on her lips, and she replied with a peek. She smiled, and sighed, "It's _nothing, i was just thinking how we don't have a song_?"

She looked at him with shot eyes as soon as he let a small chuckle, and for a second closed his eyes. She sighed, that's why she didn't want to tell him. He was making fun of her, or so she thought.

"Don't laugh." She whined and jokely slapped his shoulder and he smiled at his girlfriend. He was still laughing, a little; he calmed down when he noticed Sam getting annoyed.

She shook his head, and he reached for her hand, and she pulled it away. And ready to open the door, he reached for her again, and took gold of her wrist. "I wasn't laughing because it's funny," he smiled, and Sam took a seat again closing the door, and he continued, "I was laughing because it's cute."

Cute? He thought Sam was acting cute? That was new, well to her. She'd never really acted girly in front of him, like thinking about dedicating a song.

"Yeah, I guess it's kind of cheesy, huh?" She bit her lower lip as she rested her hands on her lap and looked at him.

Freddie reached for her hand again, and she didn't slap it away, but gladly took hold of it feeling the warmth. "No," and she angled herself to face him like he was facing her, "I think it's nice that you're actually thinking of things like that."

He smirked, and she got lost, in the Freddie's wonder eyes. Dreamy. She chuckled, and he leaned to her, but didn't kiss her. He was in front of her, "We do have a song."

"Oh yeah?" Unaware that he had chosen one, she listened getting ready to hear which one it was.

He let a soft whisper, and she smiled toothy, "_Our song is the slimming screen doors_, _sneaking out late_, _tapping on your window._"

.

_It was about to be two in the morning, and Freddie's mom had just gotten home from work, so she was clearly tired. _

_After saying and kissing her goodnight, she rushed to bed and quickly fell asleep. It made it easier for Benson to sneak out; if she ever found out she'll flip. _

_He gently opened his entrance door trying to make a nose, and held his keys tight in the palm of his hand already sweating, and when he made it out; he sighed and made a run for it as soon as he shut the door. _

_He got on his car, and drove all the way to his girlfriend's house. He had called her on the way, but she was in the shower and never heard her phone ring. He sighed when she didn't reply to his five text messages, and then went to plan B. _

_Getting off his car when turning it off, he walked toward the two story house in front of him. A tree right next to her window, and her thought, _perfect_. _

_He climbed it, as fast as he could, trying not to fall and hurt himself. He was good at that, hurting himself when Sam didn't do it. Even though she didn't do it as often anymore since they started dating. _

_And as soon as he got to the top, where he was making noise with the branches and leaves afraid to wake Sam's mom, he saw her there. _

_A blue eyed girl in boxer shorts and a Penny shirt, drying her long wavy blond hair with a towel. He leaned over to the roof, rapidly setting himself as he reached her glass wall. Afraid, of falling, he gently knocked on the glass and waited for a respond. _

_After the second knock, she almost jumped since it was a bit loud and rough. Her eyes widen, but so did her smile. Showing her teeth and chuckling a little, she quickly opened her window and helped him in. _

_He fell in, hitting his back on the floor landing on top of one of Sam's shoes. He groaned and she giggled as she helped him up. _

_Once he was on his feet, he looked at her with pain as he massaged his back, "Sam? Why didn't you answer your phone?" _

_"I was taking a bath," she said and took a seat on her bed as Benson joined her. _

_"What? Who takes a bath at two in the morning?" _

_"Uh... me?" She said, confused. Was he there to ask her stupid questions, or make out a little? Either way, she was still going to smack some lips onto him. _

_"Yeah, but-" _

_She sighed and rolled her eyes, and shut him up with a kiss. He honestly didn't care, and joined her actions._

.

She let a small laugh out, and he joined her, "_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow because it's late and my mama don't know_." He smirked, and laughed. Crazy, that was Fredward's mom.

.

_"Freddie? Hello? I-I can't-" _

_"Shhh." Freddie silently stood up and walked to his bedroom door, and opened it to see if him mom was coming. _

_It was about to be four in the morning, and she had to get up any minute now to head to work, and if she ever saw him awake that early, she'll freak. _

_"What? Why are-" _

_"Sam," Freddie whispered and tip toed to his bed where her gently laid again, and covered himself , "If my mom would to find me on the phone this late, she'll murder me." _

_"So?" Sam asked simply and he gasped silently. _

_"What do you mean so?" _

_He heard her sighed and he rolled his eyes, "Yeah, what about it?" _

_"Sam? If I were dead by tomorrow, that means no more make-out kisses." He smirked, and then heard nothing from the other line. Silence. Had she hanged up? When he checked, she was still on. _

_He put his phone on his ear again, and then her voice came again, "That would be bad." He chuckled, and he heard a small giggle. That made him smile. _

_At that moment, he heard footsteps, hi mom was coming. He gasped, and when he was about to pretend to be asleep, she walked in. _

_"Fredward Benson? What on earth are you doing awake at this time of hour?" _

_"Mom! I was-" _

_"Are you having your..." she got closer and looked at him, "happy time?" _

_And at that moment Freddie's eyes widen and his mouth opened as he shook his head, "What? Mom!" _

_He could hear Sam as if she were in speaker, and Ms. Benson's eyes widen as well, "With that girl! You're mast-" _

_"MOM!" _

_And Sam's laughter wouldn't quit as he groaned while his mom went all psycho on him._

.

"_Our song is the way you laugh_." And there it was, she laughed and he smiled. He kissed her, and licked her dry lips and bit her lip, "Smooth," she smirked as he chuckled and kissed her again.

"_The first date, man, i didn't kiss you, and i should have_." He said, and they remembered when they had invited Carly come and monitor the way things went with them at Pini's.

In the end it kind of fell apart, and when he dropped her off, he could sense her tension and didn't bother to have lip contact. He regrets it; he really wanted to kiss her.

He doesn't think about it much tough; she was there with him at the moment so it's all good.

Sam continue to bite her lip, and then she stared at him, "_And when i got home, before i say amen_," she smiled and leaned to him, "_asking God if he could play it again_."

He chuckled again, he loved it when she was being girly. He'll see something that mostly no one would. To make sure that she didn't take it wrong like before, he kissed before she could anything.

And she remembered all the boyfriend_ish_ things that her nub would do for her, it made her tummy tickle.

She went back, the day after their first date.

.

_After school, he had taken Sam home; she was feeling tired and sleepy. She smiled at him, and kissed him goodbye. _

_Again, they fought for nonsense things, like on their date. She really didn't like remembering, because she always imagined it to be all perfect and cute like Carly's romance stories. _

_She sighed and got off his car, _walking up the front porch steps after everything that day had gone all wrong and been trampled on_. _

_Carly hadn't even bothered to stop some fights, and when she did she'll stop half way and leave it to them. _

_All_ lost and thrown away_. _

_She walked in silently closing the door behind her and walked upstairs. Forcing her tired feet and dragged her backpack on the floor. _

_She got _to her hall way_, reaching her bedroom door, ready to head _to her lovin' bed_. _

_She opened the door, rubbing her face with her hand feeling a little too over tired. She yawned, and walked to her closet letting her backpack fall. _

_She turned to her dresser, and when she did, she couldn't help but smile. It sneaked on her face, and her teeth and gum were showing. _

She almost didn't notice all the roses and a note that said, _"_Our song_," she giggled and reached for her phone, calling her first speed dial._

.

"You know," she started and he just stared, listening to her, "_I've heard every album_," she looked down and, afraid that if she was blushing he'll notice another girly thing, "_listened to the radio, waiting for something to come along_," she chuckled after he did and looked up at him, "_that was as good as our song_." She smiled, and he just loved to see her like that.

She _was riding shotgun, with her hair undone in the front seat of his car_, and she looked down at the radio and at the bag of McDonald's that he brought for her on his way to her house, and then reached inside and next to the bag.

Freddie stared, wondering if she was looking for food, but instead _she grabbed a pen and an old napkin and she wrote down "our song"_.

**I really hoped that you enjoyed, and please tell me what you think by reviewing! (: [sorry if any mistakes] **


End file.
